You're My Prisoner
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Hinata adalah manager sebuah cabang apotik ternama di Jepang. Suatu malam tanpa sengaja Ia menjadi saksi aksi pencurian sehingga menyelamatkan siswa SMA yang sangat manis dimatanya. Tapi bagaimana jika takdir menyodorkannya untuk menjadi 'tahanan' pemuda itu yang berkeras ingin membalas budi dengan cara yang 'tak biasa' dan berbeda jauh dari yang Ia kira?/Chap2 up!/Mind to RnR?
1. Pertemuan

**Summary: Hinata adalah manager sebuah cabang apotik ternama di Jepang. Suatu malam sepulang kerja tanpa sengaja Ia menjadi saksi aksi pencurian didepan matanya sehingga menyelamatkan siswa SMA yang mempesona dan sangat manis dimatanya. Bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda itu bersikeras untuk membalas budi atas pertolongannya? Lalu- bagaimana jika balas budi itu punya arti lain dengan yang dimaksud Hinata?**

**Check It Out**

**Disclaimer: Sampe tahun apa aja Naruto tetep milik Om Masashi**

**Story: Hanazono Suzumiya + manga yang pernah kubaca**

**Warning: Rated M (for 17+), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, typos berkeliaran, gag jelas, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasanya aneh, de el el.**

**Pairing: NarutoXHinataX?(masih dirahasiakan)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Just for Fun**

**You're my Prisoner**

Para pengguna jalan tampak lalu lalang meramaikan jalanan. Dari pintu kaca ganda tarik-dorong yang transparan Hinata termangu menyaksikan pemandangan tepat didepannya.

Baru dua puluh tiga tahun ini Ia merasa hampa dalam hidupnya. Yaah, tidak heran sih. Hinata baru saja memutuskan mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek dua minggu yang lalu. Hanya karena alasan jam kerja Hinata lebih panjang dari orang itu dengan gampang Ia menunjuk Hinata yang tidak ada waktu untuk berduaan. Sehingga pria itu memilih selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Hinata yang kalap saat itu tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengakhiri hubungannya. Tidak lupa sebagai hadiah perpisahan Hinata menampar keras pipi pria itu dan menendang kemaluannya tak kalahkeras.

Meski begitu, Hinata tetap merasakan sakit dan tidak berhenti menangis sampai pagi. Pria yang sudah Ia percayai sebagai tempat melabuhkan cintanya malah menghianatinya.

Dan keesokan harinya Hinata bertekad untuk tidak mau 'sakit' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan~ beginilah nasib Hinta sekarang. Merenung dan banyak melamun. Hinata adalah manager yang sudah dipercaya untuk mengelola salah satu cabang apotik yang namanya sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Bukan Hinata namanya, jika Ia lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya daripada hal pribadi. Mungkin inilah sebab- Hinata sulit mendapat pacar. Dan sialnya~ sekalinya mendapat pacar, itu adalah orang brengsek. _Lebih baik- lupakan saja tentang hal itu_  
Singkatnya Hinata sedang kalut karena patah hati.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria kantoran mendorong salah satu sisi pintu kaca. Karena letak apotik tempat Hinata bekerja terletak di pusat kota dimana banyak gedung kantor berada maka jangan heran kalau mayoritas pembeli adalah pegawai kantoran.

Tapi yang membuat Hinata heran, Kenapa pembeli yang datang padanya selalu berjenis kelamin laki-laki? Lalu~ kenapa mereka selalu minta obat sakit kepala? Apa sebegitu beratnya pekerjaan mereka? Yah.. Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang penting apotiknya laris dan banyak pengunjung, Hinata tidak masalah. Seperti pria yang ada didepannya saat ini. Meski Hinata adalah manager di tempat ini, tapi Ia juga sering ikut turun tangan kalau toko sedang ramai.

"Obat sakit kepala yang dianjurkan Hinata-san kemarin sangat manjur. Boleh aku minta lagi?"

"Boleh" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum risih karena saat ini tangannya sedang digenggam oleh pria itu.

Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Di umur yang terbilang sangat muda Ia sudah diberi kepercayaan mengelola cabang. Mata bulan yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan hidung mancung, bibir tipis namun penuh dengan warna pink yang alami, kemudian pipi gembil yang menggemaskan.

Kami-sama juga menganugerahkan bentuk tubuh yang menawan seperti yang diidam-idamkan oleh kaum hawa biasanya. Payudara yang berukuran diatas rata-rata berbentuk bulat dan padat yang mengundang nafsu, serta pantatnya yang montok membuat pria yang memandang Hinata secara langsung akan merasa berada didunia khayalannya sendiri. Membayangkan Hinata tengah mendesah manja dibawah tindihannya dan menyebut namanya berulang kali dengan tatapan mesra. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi pembicaraan para pria disekitar areal perkantoran tempat apotik Hinata berada.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?" Pria itu masih berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata. Tapi kini pria itu sudah tidak menggenggam tangan Hinata. Karena Hinata segera menarik tangannya cepat kemudian mengangsurkan obat sakit kepala yang diminta pada pria itu.

_Dan~ dimulai dua minggu yang lalu, sepertinya Hinata punya kebiasaan baru._

Hinata menatap sekilas cincin emas yang berkilat di jari manis pria itu.

_Yaitu… Mengecek cincin dijari manis pria._

Tanpa sungkan Hinata langsung menolak permintaan pria itu diiringi senyuman manisnya.

"Malam ini lebih baik Anda beristirahat dengan Istri Anda."

Pria itu segera mengambil kantung kertas dari Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan kepala menunduk. Untung saja Ia masih ingat untuk mendorong pintu didepannya. Kalau tidak- mungin benjol akibatnya yang paling sedikit.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya…"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya melepas pria yang belum puas dengan satu istri itu penuh kemenangan.

"Hinata-san ada telepon dari Yamanaka-san." Kata salah satu karyawannya yang memiliki khas dua cepol dikepalanya.

Hinata langsung menempelkan gagang telepon itu disisi telinganya. "Ino-chan ada apa?"

"Tolong aku, Hinata! Besok datang ke acara gokon,ya." Hinata segera menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya ketika benda itu mengeluarkan suara cempreng perempuan dengan nada lima oktaf.

"Tolong ya, soalnya jumlah orangnya kurang. Kudengar kau juga bru putus dari pacarmu. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Daah.."

Klik

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk bicara, si penelfon sudah seenaknya memutus sambungan.

Masih menatap telepon yang terus berbunyi 'Tuuut.. Tuuuut' itu Hinata memaki benda tidak bersalah itu. Meski sebenarnya makian itu Ia tunjukkan pada temannya yang bernama Ino itu.

Tenten, orang yang telah menyampaikan telepon itu pada Hinata hanya memanggil nama managernya dengan takut-takut setelah melihat aura hitam disekitar Hinata.

**_H^S_YMP_**

**8 pm waktu setempat**

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-san." Ucap satu per satu karyawannya dan dari mereka sudah berada disisi kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Hati-hati, ya.." Hinata tersenyum getir menyaksikan bahwa hanya Ia sendiri yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

Hinata berjalan dengan langjah gontai sambil bicara sendiri dalam hati.

'Enak ya, punya pacar yang datang menjemput sepulang kerja dan pulang bersama. Aku juga dulu begitu. Tapi itu kan dua minggu yang lalu.' Memikirkan itu lagi membuat Hinata jadi geram sendiri. Ia menggeleng kuat, memantapkan tekad kalau tindakannya untuk putus sangat benar.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata teringat permintaan gokon dari temannya Ino tadi siang.

'Apa aku pergi saja ya?'

Saat Hinata tengah berkutat dengan handphonenya untuk menghubungi temannya itu. Gerakannya langsung berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Ia mendengar teriakan dari seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri.

"Awas! Minggir!"

"Aduuh.."

"Jangan berdiri disitu, Bodoh!"

Hinata melihat dua orang pria yang berteriak awas dan memaki lelaki berseragam SMA yang mengaduh kesakitan karena pundak mereka yang sempat baku hantam sangat keras. Hinata juga melihat kalau sebelum dua orang pria itu pergi, mereka sempat menjatuhkan tas wanita didekat pemuda itu.

Dan ketika pemuda itu berdiri sambil mengangkat tas wanita dengan wajah bingung Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"Manisnyaaa.."

Ia terpana melihat sosok lelaki disebrangnya itu. Meski hanya dengan penerangan jalan yang seadanya Ia masih bisa menilai rupa lelaki itu.

Rambut pirang jabrik yang berantakan namun terkesan apik dihiasi oleh sinar mata teduh berwarna sebiru langit. Kemudian tubuhnya yang tinggi dan dibalut dengan seragam membuat tatapan Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya yang juga manis.

Tapi ketika Hinata sedang asyik-asyiknya terpesona, perhatiannya langsung tersita karena kehadiran Bapak polisi dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya pemilik tas tersebut tengah menunjuk pemuda itu dengan wajah seram.

"Anak ini pencurinya, Pak!"

"Haaah?!"

Serta merta Hinata langsung terpekik kaget karena Ia melihat sendiri pencurinya bukanlah pemuda manis nan lucu itu.

"Apa? Pencu-ri~?" Pemuda pirang itu Nampak sangat bingung namun tidak terima jika dikatakan pencuri.

"Itu buktinya! Yang Kau pegang itu adalah tas punyaku." Wanita itu mendelik sangar karena melihat lelaki ini berkilah. Jelas-jelas Ia sedang memegang tas miliknya.

"Aku cuma memungutnya!" Lelaki itu menunjuk tas berwarna merah muda yang ada di tangan kanannya itu.

"Bohong! Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi pen-cu-ri!" Sang pemilik tas makin naik pitam karena pemuda yang jelas-jelas kedapatan membawa tasnya saat ini terus mengelak.

"Haaah?!"

Begitupun juga pemuda itu . Muncul perempatan didahinya karna sudah lelah. Lelah- percuma menjelaskan.

"Kau ikut aku ke kantor polisi."

Sekarang gantian Bapak polisi yang beraksi. Pak polisi sudah mendekap tangan pemuda itu kebelakang.

"Aa.. Ta-tapi Pak bukan aku ya-" Pemuda itu terus meronta karena Ia merasa tidak bersalah. Tapi belum selesai Ia menjelaskan datang seorang wanita berambut indigo menyela perkataannya.

"Pak polisi, anak itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Anda Siapa?" Pak polisi menatap tajam Hinata. Mungkin saja kan dua orang ini adalah komplotan pencuri.

"S-saya pegawai di apotik itu." Hinata tersenyum lemah dengan telunjuknya mengarah pada bangunan disebrang jalan.

**_H^S_YMP_**

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Dengan apa aku harus membalasnya-"

Pemuda bermanik biru saphire itu terus membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali didepan sosok cantik Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku cuma mengatakan apa yang kulihat."

Hinata menggeleng kuat namun wajahnya kini tengah merona. Entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku kuat."

"Aku bisa mengangkat barang atau membereskan toko." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya yang menyembul. Memberi bukti atas ucapannya.

"Hehehe"

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah anak ini. Membuatnya semakin lucu dimata Hinata. Anak yang tau tata krama rupanya.

Pemuda itu sontak terdiam atau mungkin terpana melihat Hinata sedang tertawa -cantik sekali.

"Apa- omonganku aneh ya?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku mengerti kok, maksudmu."

"Tapi- aku benar-benar ingin membalas budi. AKu akan melakukan apa saja!"

Melihat semangat berapi-api yang serius dan tulus membuat hati Hinata tergugah. Apalagi dalam pikirannya Ia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan pemuda ini.

"A-apa saja?"

Pertanyaan Hinata itu dijawab oleh anggukan mantap pria didepannya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Waaah kamu hebat."

"Terima kasih, sudah sebulan ini aku tidak menontonnya." Hinata menunjuk televisi layar datar disampingnya.

"Siswa sekolah Teknik Nagoya memang hebat. Dalam sekejap langsung beres."

"Ah- tidak. Hanya memperbaiki antena saja.." Pemuda itu menggeleng menanggapi pujian Hinata yang berlebihan.

Sekarang posisi mereka ada di apartemen Hinata duduk di atas tatami sambil minum ocha hangat dengan meja berkaki rendah sebagai pemisahnya.

"Jadi sudah sebulan nggak nonton TV ya?"

"Iya, tapi biarpun tidak ada TV aku tetap baca koran dan majalah kok.." Hinata tersenyum malu saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Pemuda pirang itu menyandar pada ranjang milik Hinata yang berada tepat dibalik punggungnya itu.

Ketika menegok kearah samping, biru saphirenya tercengang karena menemukan tumpukan majalah yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Eh- majalah seperti 'ini'?" Pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu dari beberapa majalah itu dan mambaca judul yang dicetak besar di cover majalah tersebut.

Cara Menaklukan Cowok Yang Lebih Muda!  
Informasi Lengkap Tentang Cara Mengajak Makan Dan Cara Mengajak Bermain Seks

'Aduuuuuh Gawat!'

'Itu majalah Ino yang ketinggalan disini.'

Hnata segera menyambar majalah yang dibawa pemuda itu dan membawanya menjauh dalam dekapannya. Wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah karena menyimpan majalah dewasa dirumahnya terang-terangan. Meski~ itu bukan miliknya. Tetap saja- Ah.. memikirkannya lebih jauh membuat wajah Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Orang dewasa genit, ah.." Pemuda itu menyipit sambil memonyongkan bibirnya lucu.

"Eh, jangan mengejek orang dewasa ya! Lagipula aku tidak pernah menjadikan majalah ini sebgai acuan kok."

Hinata menjawab tanpa menatap biru laut itu. Ia duduk menyamping menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karna malu dalam untaian indigonya.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Tapi cara mengajak kerumah dengan alasan antena rusak ada di artikel itu, lho."

"Hah? Masak sih?!"

"Ada dibagian mana?"

Sementara Hinata sibuk mencari dimana artikel yang dimaksud, pemuda itu bangkit dan melangkahi meja menuju Hinata yang tepat disebrangnya.

Cup

'Eeeh?'

"Kyaaaa~"

Mereka berdua jatuh terlentang diatas tatami dengan Hinata yang berada dibawah serta kedua tangan yang dicengkram erat dikedua sisi kepalanya.

Biru saphire dengan mata perak Hinata menatap satu sama lain.

"T-tunggu! Jangan bercanda!" Hinata berusaha melonggarkan tangannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Gerak sedikit saja tidak, malah cengkraman itu makin kencang dan kuat.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini caraku berterima kasih." Pemuda itu menyeringai menatap Hinata yang tercengang karna perbuatannya.

"Aku akan membalasnya~ dengan tubuhku." Pemuda itu mengucapkan kata per katanya dengan suara serak yang terdengar seksi ditelinga Hinata.

Mata Hinata membulat apalagi saat pemuda diatasnya ini mendaratkan ciuman yang lembut dan memaksa. Ia memagut bibir Hinata sampai-sampai bibir itu tersedot dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmh.. Nnnnhhh…"

"Ukh"

Hinata mendesah menikmati ciuman panas darinya. Hebat. Jago sekali.

Lidah mereka bertautan dan saling menarik. Meski lidah Hinata yang kerap terdesak.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Haaah.. Haaah…"

"Tidaak!"

"Aaakhh.. Hentikan~"

Aku sudah tidak tahan!

Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan ciuman ganas dimulut Hinata. Sambil menyeringai nakal Ia berkata "Dasar pembohong. Dengan satu ciuman saja-"

Sekarang posisi lelaki iu adalah tidur menyamping menghadap Hinata. Satu tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata kemudian satu tangannya lagi menyingkap rok span Hinata sampai sebatas pinggang dan melepas celana dalam Hinata. Kemudian Ia menarik satu kaki Hinata dengan kakinya agar paha Hinata terbuka lebar.

"-Kau sudah basah begini. Benar kan?"

"Aaaakkkhh"

"Ti… Tidaaak akhh~"

Hinata merasa jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh garis vaginanya dengan gerakan sensual. Membuatnya semakin basah. Ia merasa hasratnya kian memuncak dan tubuhnya merasa sangat panas.

"Apanya yang tidak, hm?"

Lelaki dengan rambut nanas itu menarik Hinata diatas pangkuannya. Ia yakin Hinata sudah berada di puncak birahinya.

"Biar kubuat keras disini." Tangan yang terkesan sangat berpengalaman itu masuk dalam kemeja Hinata dan melepaskan bra yang ada didalamnya.

"Henti… akhh~"

"Eh?! Ternyata sudah keras." Jari-jari itu semakin liar memainkan payudara Hinata begitupun putingnya yang sudah mencuat karena saking tegangnya.

"Tolong… Hentikan.. Akh…"

"Kakak ternyata mesum juga."

"Ti.. Tidak.. engghh.." Hinata meremas tangan yang merangkulnya itu dengan kuat. Menyalurkan hasratnya agar tidak lebih meledak lagi.

Dengan wajah yang sma-sama merah, pemuda itu membaringkan Hinata lagi dan Ia segera merangkak kearah selangkangan Hinata.

"Hentikaaaaaan~!" Wajah Hinata merona hebat sambil mendongak ke atas. Ia tidak pernah merasa senikmat ini.

Lidah pemuda itu semakin gencar mengaduk vagina Hinata yang sudah mengalir banyak cairan dari dalamnya.

"Hebat!"

"Makin banjir~"

Mulut itu menempel erat dikemaluan Hinata. Terus menghisap seluruh cairan yang terus keluar tanpa henti juga tidak lupa memainkan klitoris Hinata dengan permainan lidahnya.

"Aaaakhh… Aaaakkhh… Nggghh~"

"Aku.. juga sudaah~" Pemuda itu mengelap sudut bibirnya akibat cairan milik Hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Hingga akhirnya, Ia mendekap Hinata secara utuh dan~

"Aaakh! Ukkh! Yakh.. Aah!"

Kemudian desahan lantang milik Hinata terlepas bersamaan cairannya yang mengucur deras dan mendapat kepuasan yang meluap-luap.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yak! Cut!**

**Tadaaa~**

**Masih ingatkah pada Author malas bin punya hutang banyak? _hutang fic maksudnya_  
#ditimpuk Reader**

**Kali ini saya membawakan cerita dengan pairing NaruHina.. Yeeey~**

**Fic abal ini aku persembahkan untuk Ruzumavi Senpai yang udah mau nerima request aku yang pastinya bakal nyusahin. Hehe. Makasih ya kaak :)****  
Juga untuk semua NaruHina lovers tentunya.. :D**

**Suzu nggak mau muluk-muluk, yang penting Reader mau baca tapi setelahnya harus ng'review..  
#Lhaah itu namanya pemaksaan. Dasar Author geblek!**

**Maaf kalau masih pendek. Soalnya Suzu sengaja pengen liat komentar kalian tentang kelayakan fic ini. Semakin banyak yang review makin cepat saya buat apdet.  
Wokeeeh~**

**Review kalian.. semangatku…**

**Sekian aja dari Suzu… Makasih udah mau mampir…**


	2. Cinta?

**Summary: Hinata adalah manager sebuah cabang apotik ternama di Jepang. Suatu ketika Ia menjadi saksi aksi pencurian didepan matanya sehingga menyelamatkan siswa SMA yang membuatnya terpesona. Bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda itu bersikeras untuk membalas budi atas pertolongannya? Lalu- bagaimana jika balas budi itu punya arti lain dengan yang dimaksud Hinata?**

**Check It Out**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sampe tahun apa aja Naruto tetep milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Hanazono Suzumiya + MANGA yang pernah kubaca**

**Warning: Rated M (for 17+), AU, OOC, abal, ide pasaran, meski saya udah baca mungkin typo masih bertebaran, gag jelas, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasanya aneh, de el el.**

**Pairing: NarutoXHinataXKabuto**

**.  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.  
**

**FanFiction is Just for Fun**

**.  
**

**You're my Prisoner**

**.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**.  
**

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika dirasanya cahaya terang menyorot masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi apartemennya yang memang khusus untuk satu orang penghuni. Dengan malas Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke sekitar tubuhnya untuk mencari ponsel flip miliknya.

Karena sudah kebiasaan tinggal sendiri gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini sering meletakkan barang sesukanya. Namanya juga manusia, siapa sih yang tidak pernah lupa? Dengan sedikit mengerucut tidak suka Hinata meneruskan pencariannya masih dengan posisi terlentang dan mata menyipit masih setengah tidur.

"Enghhh... Mana sih?"

SEET

Tangan Hinata tersentak kaku ketika dirasanya bukan ponsel yang Ia dapatkan tetapi malah dada polos seorang laki-laki yang naik turun secara teratur.

Sontak Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan kedua iris bulan miliknya terbuka kemudian menajam menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Seolah-olah kilasan kejadian semalam berputar seperti film jadul dengan gerakan mundur kilat yang patah-patah.

Berawal dari ketika Ia berjalan pulang. Dua orang pencopet yang menjatuhkan tas wanita didekat bocah laki-laki berseragam SMA. Kemudian seorang wanita dan polisi datang menuduh pemuda itu telah mencuri. Lalu tanpa Ia sadari Ia sudah berdiri meyakinkan polisi dan wanita itu bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bersalah. Dan terakhir ketika pemuda itu menawarkan untuk membalas budi... Dengan tenangnya Ia membawa seorang laki-laki untuk masuk ke apartemen seorang wanita _single_ dan menyuruhnya memperbaiki antenna televisinya yang rusak. Lalu~

Iya! MAJALAH itu! Majalah dewasa milik Ino yang seenaknya ditinggal disini...

SIIIIINNGGG

Pipi Hinata sontak memerah setelah mengingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang telah Ia lakukan semalam. Hati-hati Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan dan menemukan pemuda manis yang semalam membuatnya 'terpuaskan' itu tengah mendengkur pelan disisinya. Hinata memekik pelan namun tidak sampai membangunkan pemuda itu.

'Ternyata benar. Itu bukan mimpi.'

Tapi, setelahnya pipi Hinata kian semerah apel di kulkasnya. Karena penampilan pemuda itu yang bertelanjang dada semakin melumerkan khayalan Hinata kalau-kalau semalam itu cuma mimpi gara-gara kesepian pasca putus.

Merasa tidak kuat melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya segera Hinata memalingkan wajah bermaksud mencari ponselnya yang sempat tertunda. Alih-alih bukan menemukan ponsel (lagi) Ia menemukan kartu identitas siswa Sekolah Teknik Nagoya.

"Jadi- namanya Uzumaki Naruto…."

Nampak identitas umum pemuda disebelah Hinata serta foto berseragam ukuran 3x4 yang terlihat sangat tampan dan lucu, membuat bibirnya melengkung dengan sendirinya.

Mata perak Hinata membulat tiba-tiba setelah Ia membaca tahun lahir pria yang sudah 'mengobrak-abrik' dirinya semalam.

'Beda enam tahun dariku... Jauh sekali~'

Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Mengingat perbuatannya semalam Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dipuaskan oleh anak kecil, sampai berantakan begini~ Kau payah Hinata." Hinata berseru pelan mengejek dirinya.

"Dasar! Serigala berbulu domba-" Hinata melirik kearah samping –kearah sosok laki-laki yang masih terpejam- bedanya posisi pemuda itu kini berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"Sial…. Anak ini manis sekali."

Meski Hinata sempat memaki pemuda itu, tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Ada suatu tempat di hati kecilnya yang bisa menerima apapun dari bocah itu. Apa Ia sedang jatuh cinta? Atau cuma pelampiasan karna patah hati? Entahlah.

Tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh, tanpa sadar tangan Hinata bergerak mengarah pada pipi halus dari pria manis disebelahnya. Tapi, tidak disangka belum saja ujung jari tengah Hinata sempat menyentuh, tangan Hinata sudah ditahan oleh cengkraman ringan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Menyerang orang yang sedang tidur itu namanya cu-rang, **kakak**.." Kata pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto dengan suara serak habis bangun tidur. Tapi terdengar beda jika yang mendengarnya adalah Hinata. Mungkin terdengar~ errrr... **seksi**.

Gawat! Posisi sekarang berbalik.

Cepat-cepat Hinata meronta agar tangannya mau dilepaskan. Tapi terlambat. Hinata langsung terdiam detik itu juga tatkala Naruto mengatakan, "Emmhh... Mau lagi?"

**DEG**

"Tidak mungkin!"  
Jantung Hinata berdesir dan wajahnya kian memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdentum makin keras ketika rontaannya tidak berguna malahan Ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

"Nggak jujur, ah..."

"Aku tau kalau Kakak itu sebenarnya mesum, juga~ liar kan- disinih?" Kata Naruto lirih disamping telinga Hinata sambil menunjuk ujung dada Hinata yang menyembul dari balik bajunya.

"Aa-aaah... Naruto kan masih sekolah, kalau nggak cepat-cepat pulang nanti orang dirumah cemas kan..." Kata Hinata cepat mencari alasan tepat untuk menghentikan tangan usil Naruto lebih jauh.

"Ah, dirumahku bebas kok. Kakak tenang saja."

Dengan santai tapi sigap tangan Naruto yang lain mengubah posisi Hinata menjadi tengkurap diatas tubuhnya membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis dan saling berhadapan.

"Tu-tunggu..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku akan membalas budi kakak dengan tubuhkuuh..."

"Jadi- aku nggak akan pulang sampai aku bisa 'memuaskan' kakak."

Ketika Hinata masih terkejut dan mencerna maksud semua ucapan Naruto barusan jari-jari Naruto tengah bergerilya mengangkat rok Hinata kemudian mencari jalan masuk menuju vagina Hinata dengan menyampingkan kain celana dalam Hinata.

"Ennggghh!"

Hinata yang tersentak refleks melupakan gerakan pada tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba menjadi kaku karena gairahnya yang mulai bangkit. Sehingga dengan mudah Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang satunya asyik memainkan tubuh bagian bawah Hinata.

"Aku akan melayanimu- dengan sangat **baik**..."

"Akkhhh!"

Naruto memasukkan dua jari di lubang kewanitaan Hinata dengan gerakan menggali. Tidak lupa Ia arahkan jari-jari yang lain untuk menyentuh sisi-sisi yang lain dan memainkan klitoris Hinata.

"Ukhh.. Ukkhhh..."

"Ayolah Kak, akui saja kalau ini **enak **hmm..." Kata Naruto gemas sambil mengganti gerakan jarinya yang tengah keluar masuk dilubang vagina Hinata yang mulai basah membawa cairan itu semakin lincah untuk memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Aa~ Aahg.. Aakhh!"

"Ayo kak~ cepat bilang enak…." Naruto dengan usil menampilkan seringainya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dua jari- tidak- tiga jari yang menusuk vagina Hinata malah makin cepat hingga tubuh Hinata menyentak pada tubuh Naruto lebih kuat. Jari-jari Naruto membawa cairan Hinata lebih banyak membuat senyum liciknya tambah lebar.

Ah! Rasanya nikmat sekali.

Tapi.. Aku-uhh tidak akan mengakuinya!

"Aah.. Ukhh.. Ahhg.. Ahh!"

"Engh... Tidak enaaak!"

Dengan terpayah-payah Hinata menahan erangan beserta jeritan keluarnya dengan seprai dibawah mukanya.

A/N: Yaak Cut! Letakkan tanda TBC diatas.

Becandaaaaa… Haha~  
#Plaaaak Digampar Reader

Iyaaaa.. Masih lanjut kok,,  
#Ngelus-ngelus pipi

**_H^S_YMP_**

**8 a.m **

"Wah… Hyuuga-san kemarin malam habis kencan, ya?" Celetuk salah satu pegawai apotek ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata sambil lalu membawa stok barang masuk ke gudang.

A-Apa?!  
Baru juga Hinata meginjakkan kakinya untuk mengawali pekerjaan hari ini Ia sudah disodori pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah tapi cukup membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar setelah mendengarnya. Seketika hati Hinata menjadi risau.

"Habis auramu hari ini terang sekali. Beda sekali dengan kemarin." Kata pegawai wanita itu lagi sekembalinya dari menutup pintu gudang dan mendapati Hinata masih terdiam kaku belum beranjak sedikitpun.

"Nggak, ah.. Kamu salah..." Ucap Hinata cepat kemudian meneruskan langkah sambil memaparkan senyum melarikan diri.

Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku melakukan'nya' dengan anak yang umurnya jauh dibawahku, kan….  
Ayolah Hinata... Lupakan itu.. dan mulai KER-JA.

Sedangkan si pegawai wanita tadi masih bergumam sendiri, "Apa aku salah, ya?"

**Hinata's Imagination**

"Ennghh.. Akhh~"

"Enak kan?"

"Haaah.. Uukkhg…"

"Ayo kaak~ Cepat katakan kalau ini benar-benar enaak… ehhm.."

CUP

**~ ~ #### ~ ~**

DEG

Kenapa aku malah jadi kepikiran kejadian tadi pagi?! Terus~ kenapa wajahku juga jadi panas juga?! Astaga- Hyuuga Hinata!

Tanpa pikir dua kali lagi, aku segera meraih ponsel di saku jasku kemudian menekan beberapa angka.

"Halo, Ino-chan?"

"Apa masih bisa tambah anggota lagi untuk gokon hari ini?"

"Emm. Baik, nanti aku kesana."

FLIP

'Hinata, jangan berharap yang bukan-bukan.  
Dia sudah berterima kasih, dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.  
Kalau aku bisa cepat punya pacar. Semuanya pasti akan seperti dulu lagi.' Batin Hinata sambil memegang erat ponsel ditangannya, berharap tindakannya ini benar dan kembali menjadi seperti yang seharusnya.

.

.

**_H^S_YMP_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Yakushi-san." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu dibawah tudungan payung yang menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Sama-sama. Aku memang ingin mengantar Hyuuga-san kok."

" Supaya kita bisa berduaan." Ucap laki-laki disebelah Hinata terus terang sambil memaparkan senyum lembut kearah Hinata. Dari tatapannya terlihat jelas bahwa Ia sangat tertarik dengan Hinata.

.

.

Ya, disinilah Hinata. Seusai bekerja, persis seperti janjinya pada sahabatnya –Ino Hinata bergegas menuju tempat gokon yang dimaksud. Meski Hinata paling terlihat pasif atau bisa dibilang tidak begitu minat tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa pesona Hinata mampu menggetarkan seluruh peserta gokon yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Kemudian bisa dibilang sial ataukah sebaliknya karena Hinata terburu-buru berangkat Ia tidak sempat membawa payung. Dan ketika waktunya pulang hujan malah terus-menerus turun tanpa peduli Hinata sudah resah menatap rute jalannya pulang. Bisa saja Hinata menerobos derasnya hujan, tapi hujan-hujanan di awal musim semi? -membuatnya untuk berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu. Tubuhnya paling lemah dengan masalah itu.

Setelah menengok gelisah ke segala arah, memastikan kalau-kalau ada taksi kosong yang lewat –tapi percuma.  
Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Hinata hampir menjejakkan kakinya ke trotoar jalan jika tidak ada suara berat laki-laki mendesahkan nama marganya. Dan ketika Hinata berbalik senyum hangat sudah tercetak di wajah pria yang baru saja menawarinya mengantarkan Ia pulang. Hinata sangat familiar dengan wajah itu. Ya, tentu saja karena pada saat acara gokon tadi Ia dipasangkan dengannya lewat permainan undian. Fungsinya untuk pemerataan pasangan pada perserta yang hadir, meski banyak yang bilang tidak adil. Terutama yang tidak beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan Hinata sebagai pasangannya.

Dan bagi Hinata sendiri bisa dikatakan Ia beruntung dan tidak beruntung. Stik kayu bertanda angka empat itu telah membawanya pada pria dewasa yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Bernama lengkap Yakushi kabuto bekerja sebagai dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit yang familiar bagi Hinata karena apotek tempat Ia bekeja sempat menjalin kerja sama dengan rumah sakit itu. Berperawakan tinggi serta kacamata dengan frame segiempat yang dipakainya memiliki nilai lebih sebagai pria dewasa yang kalem dan berwawasan luas di mata Hinata.  
Dan- Hinata sangat lemah dengan tipe pria seperti itu.

"Aa~ B-baiklah." Kata Hinata gugup sambil berjalan memasuki lingkup pertahanan payung menjajari pria itu disampingnya.  
Sedangkan Takahashi sendiri tersenyum simpul mendapati Hinata mau Ia antarkan pulang.

Tak terasa mengobrol sambil berjalan mampu membunuh waktu perjalanan pulang mereka. Saking asyiknya mengobrol mereka tidak sadar kalau tempat tinggal Hinata tinggal beberapa langkah dan sepasang mata sedang menatap tajam pada mereka berdua.

Mungkin karena faktor umur Hinata merasa rileks berbicara dengan Kabuto. Dan dari obrolannya ternyata mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, dari lebih suka bekerja daripada bersenang-senang sampai ikut gokon karena paksaan teman. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama setelah mendengar pernyataan jujur mereka sendiri sampai ketika mereka mendengar suara laki-laki yang kesal namun terkesan manja. "Jadi begitu! Aku sudah menunggu kakak dari tadi sampai kedinginan dan kakak malah asyik pacaran..." Seketika tawa Hinata lenyap bahkan untuk senyum sekalipun. "Na-naruto..." Kata Hinata mencicit lirih. Bercampur antara rasa heran, bingung dan tidak mengerti Hinata menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kakakku." Dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang kelihatannya masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi dan segera menariknya ke dalam rumah sesaat setelah membungkuk sopan pada Takahashi yang akhirnya membalas dengan bungkukan canggung. "Aa- Iya, sama-sama."

Secepatnya Naruto mengambil paksa kunci apartemen Hinata dan membukanya dengan segera. Kemudian membawa dirinya dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menguncinya kembali.

Dan pada saat itulah nampak jelas bahwa Naruto tengah menyeringai licik dan pikiran mesum tengah merajai pikirannya.

**TBC**

**Aw Aw Aw~ **

**Apa yang bakalan terjadi sama Hinata ya? #Senyum mesum**

**Maaf~ kalau saya apdetnya lamaaa dan tambah dikit…. XP  
**

**Special Thanks to: Nauri Minna-Uchisaso KSS; Mitsu Rui; NARUTOkanClaluDiHatieGabby; L Namikaze; Zae-hime; TK; Zee; Guest; dx; amexki chan; DNB; Karasu Uchiha; abc; Author Unyu; Hidan gak bisa mati; Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden; MAAF; Paris Violette; NaruGankster; lope gaara. (maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama)  
**

**Balas Review  
**masih ada typo tuh.. **Maaf.. semoga chap dua-nya typonya tambah dikit.; **masalah pairing NaruxHinaX?** Sekarang udah jelas kan siapa orang ketiganya... M****aaf ya, saya buat orang ketiganya cowok.** Tapi pair-nya tetep NaruHina kok. Janji deh.; Hinata-nya udah gak perawan ya?** Untuk fic ini, dengan berat hati saya katakan Iya. Soalnya Hinata disini aku buat lebih dewasa ****dari Naruto tapi malah Dia-nya yang kejerat sama pesona Naruto yang padahal umur mereka itu beda jauh. Maaf, kalau gak suka. Saya bisa terima. :); **Dari komik ya?** Nunjuk-nunjuk paling atas. Tapi maaf saya lupa yang ngarang siapa. Hehe. **Semoga Fic ini gak Discontinued.** saya usahain akan saya rampungin sampai tamat. Terima kasih udah ngasih semangatnya.; **Lanjut dan apdet kilat.** Ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf ya saya gak bisa apdet kilat. #Inget tugas...  
**

**Saya juga sangat berterima kasih bagi yang udah membaca; me-review; nge-fave; dan mem-follow cerita ini serta meminta fic ini untuk lanjut. **

**Saya sangat butuh apresiasi kalian :)**

**H. Suzumiya**


End file.
